


Say Goodbye

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Say Goodbye-Katharine McPhee (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Say Goodbye-Katharine McPhee (Pandora)

Prowl frowns as he looks at the silver mech. The fall leaves fall around them in the meadow, some stick to the silver armor. He bites his bottom lip plate as his spark threatens to fade out. The irregular pulses of his spark causes him to feel light helmed and he falls to the ground, white digits dig into the dirt. His vents whine as he tries to cool his own frame. 

“Don’t say good-bye,” the silver mech says, but makes no sound. He couldn’t anyway. The light of his spark has been gone long before his resurrection. Prowl reaches out with a shaky servo, touching the others still frame. How dare the Decepticons do that to Jazz?


End file.
